totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah "Han" Lotta
Hannah “Han” Lotta is a junior at Lake Ontario High and classmate of several former TDI characters in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT. Brash, blunt and fearless, Han is temperamental and finds enjoyment in causing trouble and annoying people. Personality Han is a proudly odd character, at one point being described as having “no reason or rhyme” to anything she does. She frequently acts on her first or strongest impulses, rarely thinking about what she is doing or what the consequences might be, as can be seen when she repeatedly flirts with Duncan (who is already dating Courtney) and throws a full carton of milk allegedly containing “white stuff” behind her. A near-constant attention seeker, Han hates it when she’s ignored and subsequently thrives off of scaring and annoying everyone and anyone, from friends to enemies to acquaintances. She also appears to have little acknowledgement or respect for authority, speaking to teachers the same way she might her classmates. Unlike the average high school student, Han has no qualms with being an outcast and, in fact, embraces it; she often stands up to the popular kids and is more than willing to speak about anything that might annoy her. Likely because of her deep love of the Star Wars series, she demands to be called Han rather than Hannah, and often reacts with anger when referred to by the latter name. She is described as having a “slight Boston accent”, which might explain why she has such a boisterous, temperamental personality. Biography Early Life Even in her childhood, Han was an attention-grabbing and rebellious person, often disobeying her teachers and parents whenever she felt their rules were not her priority. She and Yoshi were neighbors and classmates since elementary school, which might have resulted in his friendlier, more positive personality, acting as a foil to Han. Shortly after watching Star Wars for the first time when she was very young, Han abandoned her birth name of Hannah, refusing to answer when called by it and often reacting violently to people who assumed it was her name. LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT Han enters EX with a bang, described as “smirking like the cat that swallowed the canary” when she arrives at Gwen’s homeroom. When she is called Hannah when seats are assigned in science class, she abruptly and angrily retorts that her name is “Han”, surprisingly, not fazing their teacher. During that day’s lunch, she panics upon purportedly discovering “white stuff” in her milk and hurls the carton away from her, where it lands in the worst possible place: on Heather, covering her in milk as well as knocking off her wig, revealing her bald head to the entire cafeteria. Heather mistakes Christin as the culprit, and brushes off Han’s defiantly bold admission that it was actually her as simply Han trying to shift the blame from her friend. When Heather is ultimately knocked back into the puddle of milk by Gwen and has the aforementioned “white stuff” latch onto her arm, Han simply turns to Yoshi and mutters, “I told you there was white stuff in my milk.” Han makes another appearance in chapter two, still highly amused by the events of the previous day, even at the expense of Christin, who remains nervous that Heather will get back at her. During homeroom, she makes a poor attempt at flirting with Duncan, appearing irritated and leaving when it inevitably fails. At lunch, she expresses her annoyance at Andrea’s obliviousness by taking her book and yelling, “Would you LOOK UP AT THE REAL WORLD ONCE AND A WHILE???” When it becomes apparent that Christin has a crush on DJ, she teases her by repeatedly elbowing her, only for Andrea to steal her book back and whack Han over the head with it. She then helps LeShawna exact revenge against Heather by allowing her to use the unidentifiable blob she has been given as cafeteria food, and spends the rest of the day continuing to elbow Christin. In chapter three, Han appears angrier than usual for unknown reasons, stealing Samantha’s purse to smack Lucas across the head for a sarcastic comment, only for Samantha to steal it back and beat Han with it. She is absent for much of the rest of the chapter, as well as chapters four and five. Other Appearances Han appears as one of the competitors in the series Total Drama Fame. The minute she arrives on the island, she leaps off the boat, clings to Duncan in a rather poor attempt to flirt with him and angrily informs Chris that her name is Han rather than Hannah. She later threatens to throw Noah in the lake after a sarcastic comment, and glares at Cody when he attempts to flirt with Christin, quickly making both fear her. She is assigned to the Screaming Superstars, appearing unimpressed with the name, and shares an apartment with Christin and Samantha. She is the first person from her team to jump from the plane during the challenge, doing so quite excitedly and ultimately contributing to her team’s win. Han was also a competitor in the short-lived series Total Drama Disney, her first appearance being when she throws a milk carton through the air on the plane and screams her famous line, “THERE’S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!” Duncan voices his dislike of her to Courtney, stating that he is aware of her crush on him but that he finds her annoying; Courtney assures him that she will “take care of” Han should she annoy her boyfriend. When Chris later arrives on the broken-down tour bus, she is the only one of the competitors not to appear shocked at his appearance, instead asking bluntly, “Who is this dork?” She is placed on Team Donald, and during the challenge attempts to ask out Duncan, being highly annoyed when she is quickly turned down. Her team loses the challenge, and because of her annoying and disruptive antics, she is the first person voted off. Angered, she protests all the way as Chris drags her to the Monorail of Losers. Relationships Friends and Classmates At the time EX begins, Han is already part of a small group of friends, consisting of Christin McLean, Samantha Clover, Yoshi Genki, Lucas Cattivo, and Andrea Libro. Of these friends, Han has mostly been seen having friendly interactions with Christin, whom she defends when Heather mistakes an act by Han to be Christin’s doing, and Yoshi, whom she has been friends with since childhood. By relation, she also appears to be at least casually friendly with Gwen and company. However, it is notable that Han often annoys and antagonizes all of the above friends, as she finds joy in bothering people. Romantic Interests Throughout the series, it is clear that Han harbors a crush on Duncan, likely one she formed after watching him on Total Drama Island. She makes several poor attempts to flirt with him, and is rebuffed each time, as Duncan clearly finds her creepy and is already romantically involved with Courtney (a fact Han seems not to care about). Nevertheless, Han continues to pursue him, in spite of being notably irritated at Duncan’s continued rejection of her advances. Antagonists Han wastes no time putting herself at odds with Lake Ontario High’s resident queen bee, Heather, along with her cronies Daisy Fleur and Emily Linghun. When Heather makes an accusation against Christin in the first chapter, Han is quick to inform her that it was actually her doing, and bluntly refers to her as “stupid” when she refuses to believe her. She later shows amusement at the event, which led to Heather being drenched in milk as well as having her wig knocked off in front of the entire cafeteria, laughing audibly even as Heather walks by her. She has shown slightly less explicit dislike for Heather’s two followers, however, mainly because the two have not directly interacted with her. Other than Heather, Han also quickly makes an enemy in Courtney, frequently flirting with her boyfriend, Duncan. Aside from these poor relationships, Han has a tendency to antagonize all of her friends in one way or another. She teases Christin for her apparent crush on DJ throughout chapter two, steals Samantha’s purse in chapter three (only for Samantha to steal it back and beat Han with it), whacks Lucas across the head with said stolen purse in the same chapter, and rips Andrea’s book out of her hands while irritably urging her to “look up at the real world once and a while” in chapter two (Andrea later retrieves her book and uses it to hit Han). In fact, the only friend she has not been shown actively irritating is Yoshi, perhaps because they have been friends for so long. Gallery File:Han Lotta.jpg|Han's orignal image. File:Han by Hand.jpg|A hand-drawn version of Han's image. File:Sunshine's Incomplete TDF Logo.jpg|A sketch of a logo for Total Drama Fame. Han can be seen at left, in Duncan's lap. File:Andrea and Han Designs.jpg|Designs for new hairstyles/outfits for Han. File:Christin, Han, and Samantha Redesigns.jpg|A redesigned Han in colored pencil. Trivia *Han is frequently mistaken to be based on her creator, but she was not, rather being based on a friend of the authoress. Han’s obsession with Duncan, however, was taken from her creator. **Ironically, however, shortly after the character Han began to be used, the person she was based on began dating a boy with a mohawk. *Han’s infamous phrase, “THERE’S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!”, was actually something said by her inspiration… often. *Han’s nickname came from the passionate love of Star Wars held by the person who inspired her. Her last name, Lotta, is Italian for “fight”. *Han might originally hail from Boston, as she is described in the first chapter of EX as having a “slight Boston accent”. Furthermore, several of her odd mannerisms bring to mind a stereotypical Bostonian. *Han’s grey sweatshirt, which she is described as wearing in all of her appearances, is modified to be simply a long-sleeved grey shirt in her new image. It was originally going to be dark green, but the authoress decided this made her color scheme too similar to Christin’s, and changed it back to grey. The rips in her jeans were also removed, and she appears with a narrower face and more prominent forehead. **Another, more modern image of Han that did not end up being used for her profile not only changed her sweatshirt to a long-sleeved grey shirt with red collar/wrists and the text “PWND!” on the chest, but also changed her jeans into khakis. Both were a reference to Megatokyo character Largo, who Han shares some unintentional similarities with. *Han’s pose in her new image was based off of that of a character image of Professor Layton’s Clive Dove. This was done simply because the authoress liked the pose; however, it can be noted that both Han and Clive share some traits, namely mental instability and dubious goals.